virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Template
This article is an adapted version of the template constructed and used by Cynerice in the creation of the character profiles of all characters in Venus Island RP. This template has been altered and edited to provide a greater level of user-friendliness, which will enable you to use the template to write out your very own character profile for your Venus Island RP character. If an aspect of the template does not apply to your character for whatever reason - for example, your character may not have any prized possessions - then feel free to skip over it. It may be worth noting this lack of application in the character profile also; for example: "Jennifer does not have any prized possessions or such items, and values all of her possessions equally." Infobox and Introduction General Information *What is your character's full name, including middle name(s)? Does she have any nicknames? *On what date was your character born, and what age would this make her? *In which country was your character born, and does their race differ from the race of their birth country? *What is your character's height, weight, and bust/waist/hip measurements? *Is your character left-handed, right-handed, or ambidextrous? *What is your character's sexuality? Favourites *What is your character's favourite colour? *What is your character's favourite item of clothing to wear? *What is your character's favourite place in the world? *What is your character's favourite food? *What is your character's favourite drink? *What is your character's favourite genre of music? *What is your character's favourite musical artist or band? *What is your character's favourite song? *What is your character's favourite film? *What is your character's favourite television show? *What is your character's favourite book? *What was your character's favourite subject at school? *What is your character's favourite animal? *What is your character's favourite season of the year? *What is your character's favourite holiday or festival? *What is your character's favourite time of the day? History *Talk about your character's birth here, including her birthday, birth country, birth place, and birth order. *Talk about your character's family here, and your character's socio-economic level. *What is your character's first memory? What other childhood memories are important or prominent to her? *What is your character's most important childhood event? Does she have any other important or prominent childhood events? *Does your character have a favourite parent? Does your character take after one of her parents? *Has your character lived anywhere else in the past? This is only relevant if your character has ever moved house at least once prior to moving to Venus Island. *Does your character have a story to tell? Write about her life prior to moving to Venus Island, touching on any prominent positive or negative occurrences, happenings, or events. Physical Description *Talk about your character's physical appearance in regards to her body. How large is she? Is she well-developed? Describe the colour of her eyes (natural colour), and the style and colour of her hair. Include any hairstyles or colours that she has worn in the past, natural or otherwise. *Does your character have any tattoos or scars? Touch on the context behind any tattoos and the meaning of them to your character. Touch on the context behind any scars. *Does your character wear glasses or contact lenses? What about makeup? Detail what sort of makeup she uses and how regularly it is worn. Do not forget to touch on any makeup she may wear for special events or occasions. *Touch on any distinguishing features your character may have. Does your character have any physical flaws? Does your character have any physical qualities? *Talk about your character's expressions. Is her face a mirror of her feelings, or is she a stony-face? What about her smile? *Touch on about your character's sense of balance. Is there specific circumstances where she is clumsy? *Talk about your character's mannerisms, poses, and style of movement. Does she make any characteristic or typical gestures or poses? Do not forget to touch on your character's walk. *Talk about your character's dress sense and fashion sense. What does she like to wear, and when? What are the colours that she wears most often? Which colours will she not wear under any circumstances? Are there any clothes that she refuses to wear? What about jewellery? Are there any typical accessories that your character wears? Touch on any inspiration behind her style choices. Health, Hygiene, and Voice *Talk about your character's health. Is she healthy? Can she fall ill easily? How often does she fall ill? *Touch on any illnesses or allergies that your character suffers from. *Touch on your character's sleeping habits. Is she a morning person or a night owl? Does she have high stamina? Does she seem to never run out of energy? *Talk about your character's eating habits. Does she eat healthily? Is she dieting? How well can she keep a diet? *Touch on your character's memory. Is she forgetful, or does she remember the smallest things? *Talk about any unhealthy habits that your character has. *Talk about any mental problems that your character suffers from. *Touch on any obsessions that your character has. *Describe your character's hygiene. Is she a germophobe? How often does she wash? *Talk about your character's voice. Does she have an accent? How loudly does she speak? *Does your character speak any other languages? If so, how well can she speak them? *Talk about you character's typical style of speech and characteristic speech patterns. Are there any unique phrases or words that she uses? *Describe your character's laugh. Personality *Describe your character's attitude to life. Is she an optimist or a pessimist? What does she believe in life? *Does your character have a sense of humour? What sort of things does she find funny? *Talk about your character's strengths and flaws. These can be related to wisdom, courage, humanity, justice, temperance, and transcendence. *Is your character introverted, extroverted, or ambiverted? Likes and Dislikes *Talk about your character's pleasures, both big and small, and what she likes to do. Describe in more detail her favourite things as mentioned previously in the introduction section. Include context if applicable. *Where does your character like to spend time, and with who? *Does your character have any prized possessions? Be sure to include detail and the context behind the item(s). *Talk about your character's pet peeves. What does she not like to do? What does she not like happening? *Does your character have any guilty pleasures? Relationships and Family *Talk about your character's friends. Include some detail and context behind the friendships. *Does your character have a best friend? Who is it? Why is she her best friend? *Describe any friendly rivalries between your character and others. *Does your character have any enemies? What is the context behind them becoming enemies? *Talk about your character's relationship with her parents and siblings. Touch on any important relatives and any important pieces of family history. *Talk about your character's relationship with any pets or children, if applicable. Does she want any pets in the future? Social Life *Describe your character's social capabilities. Is she a social person? Is she socially awkward? How does she perform socially? Is she a good listener? *How patient is your character? Is she judgemental of others? Describe her limits in a social situation. *Who does your character like to associate with? Who does your character like to distance themselves from? *How does your character treat others? Strangers? Friends? Love interests? Enemies? Romantic Life *Talk about your character's love life. Does she have any crushes? Is she in a relationship? If so, with who? Describe the relationship. Do not forget to touch on past relationships and crushes. *What are your character's romantic preferences? What is her ideal setting for a date? What is her ideal activity for a date? *Talk about your character's sex life. Is she a virgin? Is she sexually active? What turns her on and off? Does she have any fetishes? What about fantasies? Is she dominant or submissive, or both? Describe any important or prominent sexual experiences. Behaviour *Describe how your character reacts to anger. *Describe how your character reacts to sadness. *Describe how your character reacts to conflict. *Describe how your character reacts to danger. *Describe how your character reacts to rejection. *Describe how your character reacts to fear. *Describe how your character reacts to change. *Describe how your character reacts to loss. *Describe how your character reacts to sex. *Describe how your character reacts to flirting. *Describe how your character reacts to pain. *Describe how your character reacts to stress. *Describe how your character reacts to peer pressure. *Describe how your character reacts to guilt. *Describe how your character reacts to being wrong. *Describe how your character reacts to criticism. *Describe how your character reacts to praise. *Describe how your character reacts to love. *Describe how your character reacts to being hated. *Describe how your character reacts to humiliation. *If your character reacts especially or abnormally to anything else, describe these reactions also. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics *Is your character ruled by emotion, or is she more level-headed? Can she be both? *Describe your character's sense of morals. Is she firmly moral or immoral, or is her morality more malleable? *Describe your character's sense of self-control. Is she able to handle herself well? Is she ever not in control of herself? *Describe your character's etiquette in public and in private, and how it differs if applicable. *Describe your character's behaviour in public around strangers and friends and in private. *Talk about any reasoning behind your character's behaviour and actions. *Does your character have any emotional, psychological, or social peculiarities? Talk about them and provide context where possible. *Is your character religious? Does she have any spiritual beliefs? Is she superstitious? *What is your character's zodiac sign? Does she pay attention to astrology and horoscopes at all? Views and Opinions *What are your character's views on marriage? *What are your character's views on having children? *What are your character's views on sex? *What are your character's views on love? *What are your character's views on homosexuality? This is not applicable to characters who are homosexual. *What are your character's views on the opposite sex? *What are your character's views on politics? Where does she stand politically? Describe how she voted, if at all, in important votes of her lifetime. *What are your character's views on religion? If your character is religious, what are your character's views on atheism and religions other than hers? *What are your character's views on science and technology? *What are your character's views on drugs and alcohol? *What are your character's views on death and murder? *Talk about any other important or prominent views and opinions that your character has. *What is your character's motto or personal quote? Give context as to how it came to be. *Talk about your character's accomplishments. What is her biggest accomplishments? What about other minor accomplishments? What is your character most proud of? *Talk about your character's failures in the past. How does she look back on them? Has she learned from her experiences? *Is your character self-confident? Is she afraid to show off her body? Does she consider herself to be a good person? How does she view herself? How does she believe other perceive her? Does she dislike or hate anything about herself? *Does your character have any role models? If so, who are they and why? Dreams and Talents *Talk about your character's personal goals and ambitions. Give context if applicable. Does she have any lifelong dreams? What about a dream place to live? *Talk about your character's goals and desires, both in the short-term and long-term. Are they working towards anything? *Talk about your character's talents and skills. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears *Describe your character's fears. What is her greatest fear? Does she have any phobias? *Does your character have any insecurities? How do they affect her? Has she gotten over any insecurities in the past? *Talk about your character's regrets. What is her biggest regret? Would she go back and change anything she has done in the past? If so, why? *Talk about your character's secrets. What is her deepest and darkest secret? How good is she at keeping secrets? *Describe your character's secret desire, if she has one. Has she told anyone about it? If not, would she? Category:Wiki Category:Characters